


Moving Fast In A Train

by LevisUnicorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Oikawa Tooru, Cute Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Saves Bae, Oikawa Tooru The Pervert Slayer, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Sexual Harassment, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisUnicorn/pseuds/LevisUnicorn
Summary: It was at this day, Kageyama realized that he was fucked. Actually, he knew it way before he graduated from middle school but hadn’t acknowledged it for stubbornness sake. And now it was catching up to him again. In the shape of one very attractive and brown eyed man with his annoying voice.“Tobio-chan! What a chance to meet you here.”“Oikawa-san.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	Moving Fast In A Train

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote this before reading the manga and didn’t know they would be pro volleyball players, they’re either office workers or something in this story. You can think of any job because it isn’t defined in the story.

It was at this day, Kageyama realized that he was fucked. Actually, he knew it way before he graduated from middle school but hadn’t acknowledged it for stubbornness sake. And now it was catching up to him again. In the shape of one very attractive and brown eyed man with his annoying voice.

“Tobio-chan! What a chance to meet you here.”

“Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa-san moved further into the train to let other people move in and stopped next to him. But then someone asked him to move again and he squeezed in front of Kageyama where he was leaning against a window.

“Are you trying to squeeze me to death, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama glared at him half-heartedly.

“You see right through me, Tobio-chan. Why don’t you just turn around and enjoy the view, hmm?” Oikawa-san put on a fake smile while pushing him around not so gently.

They were standing almost side by side but Kageyama had one shoulder against Oikawa-san’s chest. And he jumped when he felt a hand against the back of his thigh caressing him. He snapped his head accusingly towards Oikawa-san but only received a confused look. Kageyama closed his mouth and turned his head to his front with a sense of dread. He was being molested while his most annoying senpai was standing right next to him. His cheeks burned with shame when he took a step towards Oikawa-san to shake the hand off of his leg. With some luck it would stop before his former senpai realized what was going on.

Unfortunately for him, Tooru was quick to understand why Tobio moved close to him. Tooru knew that Tobio would never do that willingly. And glanced around Tobio to see what was making him jumping around. It was an understatement to say that he saw red because he really considered dismembering the fucker who dared to touch his dear kouhai. Tooru moved without thinking and grasped the hand that was moving slowly upwards from Tobio’s thigh to his ass. He could see how shaky Tobio’s legs were becoming through it all.

He didn’t realize what he was doing until he heard a sickening crack and realized he was bending the hand in an impossible angle. But he didn’t drop it even after the man started crying with pain. He pulled the man close with his hand and looked right in his wide eyes with a calm face of a man who was at the edge of becoming a murderer.

“Your hand doesn’t look good, mister. Let me take you to the nearest police officer in our next stop. I’m sure they can help with your hand and…” Tooru looked him up and down before resting his eyes on his ugly target. “…your _little_ problem. Or would you rather I help you with that too, hmm? I can bend it back to its place.” He pointedly bent the hand with more force until the guy was bending around with it.

“No! No, no, no… Please let me go! I didn’t do anything! He touched me first! It’s his fault!” The bastard looked around himself for help and tried to tell them of his innocence. Though no one seemed to want to get involved. Tooru didn’t even think of letting the man get away with accusing his Tobio-chan for starting it all.

“So you want my help that badly? Don’t worry I’ll get it down very quickly for you.” The man shrieked with horror as Tooru reached with his other hand towards his dick. But Tooru felt two hands clutching at his arm to stop it.

“Oikawa-san! You will get in trouble if you do that! Please, stop!”

Tobio clung to his arm and looked at him with shiny eyes that seemed to hold back the tears from falling down his face. Tooru was mesmerized with those eyes but didn’t release the trashing man from his tight grip. Tooru let his face turn back to its usual flashy smile and showed it to everyone else around them.

“I’m sorry for disturbing everyone here. I’ll just hand this pervert to the authorities at the next station. Please continue your journey with ease.”

…

Kageyama and Oikawa-san stood side by side while waiting for the next train to arrive. After they dealt with that man and police took him, Oikawa-san didn’t speak at all. And Kageyama didn’t know if he should be embarrassed about everything or just be thankful to his senpai.

“Um, Oikawa-san…”

“Tobio.” Oikawa-san was glaring at Kageyama now and he sounded angry. “Tell me this was the only time that happened to you.”

“I’ve never—…”

Oikawa-san narrowed his eyes at him with suspicion and Kageyama couldn’t help feeling something in his belly moving around. It made him shiver and his mouth decided to move on his own.

“Just once… But I left the train as soon as possible and that was all.”

Oikawa-san seemed to get angrier if possible. Which caused Kageyama to straighten and wait for the insults that would come.

“Tobio-chan…. Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

Kageyama was not expecting a soft expression to take over the angry scowl on that face of his senpai.

“You just got molested. Aren’t you supposed to be crying or shaking with fear? You’re not holding it in, are you?”

And now Oikawa-san was squinting at him like he could read Kageyama’s thoughts if he tried hard enough.

“I… Oikawa-san… Are you…”

“What?”

“Uh… I’m not- wasn’t scared at all.”

“And why is that?”

“Well… You were there, right?”

“Yes? What are you trying to say?”

“Because you were there I wasn’t scared like that first time. I was just embarrassed that it happened to me.”

Tooru was staring at his kouhai’s trusting eyes with shock. And pink was gathering at both of their face rapidly. Seemed like Tooru underestimated Tobio’s straightforward personality once again.

“Thank you for your help, Oikawa-san. I’m not sure what I would do if you weren’t there.”

“Ugh… You! What’s wrong with you?! You can’t just!” Tooru clutched his head with frustration.

Then Tooru realized that their train just arrived and grabbed Tobio’s arm to drag him hurriedly before the doors closed. And proceeded to drag him to a mostly empty corner before releasing him.

“Tobio-chan, where were you going tonight?”

“Uh, home? I just left work.”

“Good, then you’re coming with me. We need to talk.”

“But—…”

“But what? I’m willing to talk with you after all these years. You have better things to do?”

Tobio’s face scrunched up with a scowl but he shook his head anyway. And started to pout at him with some of the pink returning to his cheeks. Tooru couldn’t hold back the smirk forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> End ._.)/  
> Edit: It's been 2 days and this already reached 100 kudos. I'm shocked and happy thank you everyone. This gives me courage to write more one-shots in the future. Since I'm not motivated enough to write long chapters.


End file.
